pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Stinger
(on sale 135 ) |Level required = Level 1 |grade = |imagecaption = The Stinger in the Armory. |released = 9.4.0 }} The Stinger is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update. It is the first form of the Stinger. Appearance It has a green-colored launch tube, barrel and handle. It also has a grey firing mechanism and a green guiding system. It also has yellow stripes on the end of the barrel and launch tube. Strategy It deals good damage at a decent firing rate. It features a 4x scope and the Stinger Up1 inflicts area damage. It launches rockets that follow the user's crosshairs and the center-dot when aiming down the scope. Tips *Focus near the feet for a certain chance of hitting your target. Use the neighboring range. *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. *Always focus on the target when using this weapon. *Use it in medium range, so you can see where the missiles are going. *Spam the weapon, to compensate its average damage. *Useful for encountering Judge users. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. Counters *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit an object, instead of you. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they dies. Upgrades *Stinger Up1 *Stinger Up2 Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Coliseum Weapon Setups Bring a Sniper weapon to fend off enemies in long range combat. Trivia *This was a new rentable weapon added in update 9.4.0. alongside the Exterminator. *It seems to be a hybrid between the real life FIM-92 Stinger SAM Missile Launcher, and the SMAW Rocket Launcher, due to it having an attachable launch tube in the back. *Despite being used to take down aircraft, it is used like a regular missile launcher and targets players instead. (Even more unusual is that in real life. the Stinger would need a heat signature to lock on to an enemy aircraft while the human body's heat would be low enough to allow the missile to just not lock on) **Also it holds 6 missiles, even though the real life version only holds 1 missile. * This weapon and its upgrades are the only weapons that have the manual guidance function. * It was not rentable for iOS. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. * It has the counterpart weapon, which is the Judge. * It has the Combat Level of 16. * Its efficiency was buffed from 25 to 34 in 13.5.0 update. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-00.png|The Stinger in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-33-02.png|The 4X scope of the Stinger. Screenshot_2015-04-22-19-53-58-1.jpg|Rent Option when renting. 3FF56246-4770-4DAA-A966-2940727FEB06.jpeg|The bullet of the Stinger. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Manual Guidance Category:Themed